Guess Who
by aeriefaerie
Summary: Danny plays a game of Guess Who Flack is dating. One Shot. Flack and Angell


Flack walked into Sullivan's scanning the crowd for Danny

Flack walked into Sullivan's scanning the crowd for Danny. It had been a long night and he needed to unwind from all the crap that was going down in the department. Plus Angell was working still, so they planned to meet up later in the night. Until then Flack figured he catch up with Messer.

"Yo Flack over here," called Danny waving his hand waiting at a pool table.

"Hey Mess, what's up?" Don asked while he took his suit jacket off and grabbed a cue.

"Nothing much. Been busy, eh?" Danny asked as he started to rack up.

"You have no idea. The idiots these days you know? It's like get a clue. I did," replied Don.

"So how's that girl, uh, what's her name? Devon?" Danny chuckled remembering the red head as he aimed his cue.

"She's been long gone Messer." Don shook his head at the idea of girl. She was okay, but that was it. He wondered if he should tell Danny about Jessica. They had only been seeing each other for about three weeks now, and he wasn't sure if she was ready to tell people about their relationship. Especially people at work and especially Danny the department gossip girl.

"Alright, alright. Flack is flying solo. Guessing you goin' pick up some lady tonight? You've seem lonely," Danny joked as he nudged Flack in the arm. Then exactly at the right moment, a blond, blue-eyed beauty strolled pass Flack.

"Hey how about her? She's a looker," smirked Danny. Not that he could do anything about it and even if he did Montana would skin him alive. Not that he would tell her, but he knew Flack would.

"Nah—" started Flack but he was interrupted by said beauty.

"Hey, handsome," she grinned while she stroked Flack's arm.

"Can I help you?" he asked while shaking his arm away from her. He wasn't in the mood to be polite, plus she looked sleazy anyway.

"Whatever" She huffed while she strutted away looking for other guys she could spend her night with.

Danny was dumbfounded. Flack brushed off a girl and he was single. Something was wrong with that scenario and he was ready to investigate.

"What crawled up your ass and died? You usually flirt with 'em before you shot 'em down. This one you shot down without even a warning?" Danny inquired.

Flack sighed," I'm seeing someone right now."

"Oh really now?" Danny laughed, "Another girlfriend? Who?"

"A woman." Flack answered dryly. He wasn't sure how to answer the question, maybe he could keep Danny guessing until he gave up. Jessica and him hadn't discussed how they were going to go about their relationship, so he was at a lost how to tell Danny.

"Well no duh. Come on Flack. At least tell me what she is like," Danny pleaded.

"5"7, well built, long brown hair, brown eyes" Flack listed.

"Okay, don't make her sound like a vic now. Well at least do I know the gal?" Danny exclaimed as he started to aim his cue again.

"Yeah," Flack responded taking his turn.

"Well I don't know many women you would date out of work. So I know her she much be part of the force—"thought Danny. "Whoa! Wait a minute; you're dating someone in the department? Not that is bad because I am, but you?" scoffed Danny. This was unbelievable and valuable information.

Don sighed. Messer was going to figure it out, it wouldn't be too hard. But he'll just let Danny continue this guessing game, because than he didn't tell Danny per se, he figured it out. Two totally different things.

Propping his cue against the wall, Danny folded his arms taking this situation seriously. "Alright, alright let's think this thing out logically. Well I can rule out all the blonds and red heads, thanks to your little description," started Danny, "She obviously has to be attractive and witty, knowing you. So that takes out a lot of the secretaries and some of techs. Is she a lab tech or a uniform?" Danny questioned.

"No and no." Answered Flack realizing that Danny wasn't going to let this go, he too propped his cue up and took a sip of his Guinness.

"Okay. She won't be anybody above you because you like to be in command," laughed Danny. "So she is probably a detective," he continued until something struck him like lightening.

"You're dating Angell?!" exclaimed Danny while he started to laugh his ass off. Danny was having a field day Flack's description matched Angell perfectly, and an added bonus it Danny had started noticing the increased attention Flack was getting from the female detective. This was too great. Flack and Angell!

"Guilty as charged," grinned proudly. He couldn't help it. "But you have to promise to keep this between us for now. I'm not sure how she wants to let the cat out of the bag you know. So don't go telling everyone alright. You can tell Lindsay I guess, but she has to promise to keep a tight lip as well," Flack said seriously.

"No problem man. I totally understand where you're coming from. But man when, how, why? What the hell happen?" Danny asked frantically.

"Remember the Bentley case, well when I went to trail the gal Angell came along for the ride. We started talking, I tried a line and we went on a date. After that we just started dating you know." Flack said as he took another sip. He decided to leave out the fact that he rushed over to her apartment at midnight one night, but what Messer didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Damn. You and Angell," sighed Danny leaning into his chair, "So what you doing here then? If I was you I'd be out with my girl but seeing I have the night shift I can't."

"She's working late tonight," Flack replied looking at his watch. Hopefully she wouldn't be held up long too late tonight.

"Alright, I gotta go though man. I'm on in about twenty minutes. I'll catch ya later yeah?" Danny asked as he slipped on his leather jacket.

"Yeah," Flack smirked before waving Danny good bye and taking a seat at the bar. He took another look at his watch. She would be here soon; her shift was just about over. Then almost immediately his phone rang.

"Detective Flack," he answered.

"Detective Angell," Angell smirked on the other line.

"Yes, what can I do for you Detective?" Flack asked smiling.

"Well, I was thinking…" she began.

"Night in? Yours or mine," he said before standing up and getting to leave.

"How about yours, it's closer anyways. Plus I have some juicy news to tell you." She told him.

"Sounds good to me. Don't worry, I got some of my own news to tell you," Flack grinned before stepping out to curb hailing a cab. She wouldn't get mad about Danny. Right?


End file.
